Arsenal in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, & zords in the Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers arsenal. =Myth Morpher= The Myth Morpher is the Myth Rangers' morphing device. Whenever it's time for the rangers to morph, they instantly pull out their morpher & say "It's Morphin' Time!" However, they might not have a morphing sequence, so when the rangers morph, they might be shown off-screen & the audience would know that their morphing by seeing colors glowing. Afterwhich, the rangers are reverted back on-screen in their suits. NOTE: This is actually an edited design of the Doron Changer from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. The only differences is that it won't depict the colored shapes & that it won't show the design on the place where the Kakurangers' coins are placed in. It will replace Dairanger's Aura Changer, which was used for the morpher of the Magna Defender in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Myth Gems The Myth Gems are magical gems that were lost for millions of years. That is until they were found by Theodore, who sent them to five chosen teenagers. The Myth Gems are located in the Myth Rangers' morphers, & they can also be used for the finishing attack Mythical Gem Finish. =''Green Crystal''= The Green Crystal'''is a magical crystal that Andre uses to transform into the Monster Hunter. This is the same crystal that was used to create Tor the Shuttlezord. It has not been officially named. =Qi Techniques= '''Qi is the Myth Rangers' main power source, coming through their Myth Gems. While humans use 10% of their brain, the Myth Rangers must use between the 10 & 100% of their brains while using their Qi powers; using the 100% of their brain, on the contrary, can be hazardous, as it can possibly severly damage a Myth Ranger or turn him/her into a mad genius bent on taking over the world. When a Myth Ranger improves his/her Qi, he/she receives a special ability. *Reese - Super strength & "skin of steel". After gaining his White Ranger powers, Reese gains another ability, in which he can regenerate a body limb that has been severed during battle. *David - Duplication, in which he can make copies of himself. *Seamus - "Psychic" powers that give him exceptional observational skills & eidetic memory that allow him to obtain "visions" (especially during battle), similar to the abilities of Shawn Spencer from Psych. *Joey - During a fight, Joey will usually receive a rapid-fire series of images (or "flashes") of fight moves that will help him, similar to how the titular character from the show Chuck gets all those awesome moves. *Baron - Uni-Sense, in which a blue-glowing horn comes out of Baron's head. It allows him to perform intellectual abilitys (e.g. acts like a compass, allows him to read minds, & control objects). *Kelly - Super speed *Alexis - Fast super speed *Lizzie - Invisibility *Anna - Shape-shifting =Weapons= Myth Blaster The Myth Blaster is a laser gun that is formed when the two sidearms are combined. It can be used to fire a laser rope so that the rangers can board their Thunderzords. Myth Blade The Myth Blade is a longsword that becomes the barrel of the Myth Blaster. It is also used for summoning the Thunderzords. Each of the main five rangers has one. Myth Dagger The Myth Dagger is a dagger that can used for short attacks, & becomes the grip of the Myth Blaster. Each of the main five rangers has one. Myth Javelin The Myth Javelin is a red staff that each of the five rangers possess. Each ranger possesses an individual blade that can be attached to their Myth Javelins or Dragon Wheels. Reese has a halberd, Seamus has a antler-like dork, Baron has an axe, Kelly has a conical spear, & Lizzie has a multi-blade spear which is round & made of multiple parts. They can also magically transform into their own distinct individual weapons. Power Sword The Power Sword is the main weapon for The Red Ranger and his successor. Lion Sceptor The Lion Sceptor'is Seamus' main weapon, a staff, that's formed from his Myth Javelin. Unicorn Nunchucks The '''Unicorn Nunchucks'are Baron's main weapon, a pair of nunchucks, that are formed from his Myth Javelin. Griffin Whip The 'Griffin Whip'is Kelly's main weapon, a chain-linked whip, that's formed from her Myth Javelin. Fire Spear The 'Fire Spear'is Lizzie's main weapon, a spear, that's formed from her Myth Javelin. Dragon Dagger The Dragon Dagger is the weapon for the Green Ranger which can be used as a sword or a flute. it can be used to summon the Dragonzord. Saba 'Saba'is the famous enchanted shortsword of the White Ranger. He has the ability to talk, project energy blasts from his eyes, & can fly. William can also use him to summon & control the Tigerzord. Myth Ball The '''Myth Ball is a ball that was accidentally created by the Myth Rangers from an ordinary football. It changes color based on which ranger its being passed to. NOTE: This weapon is a repainted design of the "Kakuranger Ball" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. The primary difference is that it'll depict the word "MYTHRANGER" instead of "KAKURANGER". Dragon Wheel The Dragon Wheels are circular bladed weapons given to the rangers by Theodore. By using their Myth power, they are able to launch them from their palms. When used altogether, the rangers can perform the finishing attack Mythical Dragon Slice. Each ranger has two of them & on one they can attach their Myth Javelin blade. The blades are so sharp that Theodore can use them to chop onions. Titan Brace The Titan Brace is a power-up device given to the Myth Rangers by the Earth Titans. It allows the Myth Rangers to morph into their Titan Mode. NOTE: This power-up morpher is a repainted design of the "Kiba Changer" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Each of the Titan Braces are painted in each color of & for each of the Myth Rangers. Ninja Mode Titan Mode is the Myth Rangers' power-up mode from the Titan Brace, given to them by the Earth Titans. To activate this mode, the Myth Rangers call out, "Activate Titan Mode!" Then they insert their Titan Key into their Titan Brace, which all leads up to the Myth Rangers morphing into their Titan Modes. Red Titan Ranger The Red Titan Ranger is the Red Myth Ranger's Titan Mode given to Reese by the Earth Titan Ignis. He now has the ability to control fire. Fire Star The Fire Star is the Red Titan Ranger's personal weapon. A large four-point shuriken that can be thrown like a boomerang, used for close combat, or as a shield. NOTE: This weapon is a counterpart of the "Red Slicer" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Black Titan Ranger The Black''' Titan Ranger''' is the Black Myth Ranger's Titan Mode given to Joey by the Earth Titan Mundus. He now has the ability to control plant life. Wood Bow The Wood Bow is the Black Titan Ranger's personal weapon in the form of a small crossbow. NOTE: This weapon is a counterpart of the "Black Bow" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Blue Titan Ranger The Blue Titan Ranger is the Blue Myth Ranger's Titan Mode given to Baron by the Earth Titan Lympha. He now has the ability to control water. Water Squirter The Water Squirter is the Blue Titan Ranger's personal weapon in the form of a wrist-mounted squirt gun that can fire a huge volume of water with great force despite its petite size. NOTE: This weapon is a counterpart of the "Blue Shot" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Yellow Titan Ranger The Yellow Titan Ranger is the Yellow Myth Ranger's Titan Mode given to Kelly by the Earth Titan Fulgur. She now has the ability to control thunder. Lightning Claw The Lightning Claw is the Yellow Titan Ranger's personal weapon in the form of a wrist-mounted tri-claw that can be launched at foes or to swing from if launched at poles. NOTE: This weapon is a counterpart of the "Yellow Claw" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Pink Titan Ranger The Pink Titan Ranger is the Pink Myth Ranger's Titan Mode given to Lizzie by the Earth Titan Caeli. She now has the ability to control wind. Air Blade The Air''' Blade''' is the Pink Titan Ranger's personal weapon in the form of a two-prong sai. NOTE: This weapon is a counterpart of the "White Beak" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. |White Ninja Ranger |Red Ninja Ranger |Black Ninja Ranger |Blue Ninja Ranger |Yellow Ninja Ranger |Pink Ninja Ranger Master Rangers The Master Ranger powers are one-of-a-kind powers that only appear in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers II. They were given to the Myth Rangers by the Guardians of the Master Power. Each Master Ranger possesses his/her own animal spirit. Also, they wear costumes that are completely different from their Myth Ranger costumes (partly because of the different colors). NOTE: The costumes of the Master Rangers will be similar to the Ninja Rangers' costumes from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season Three). Sword of Quetzalcoatl The Sword of Quetzalcoatl is a magical sword that, accoridng to Aztec mythology, was used by the deity Quetzalcoatl. The sword was placed inside a stone in a hidden cave somewhere in Central America until it was found by David. When David pulled out the sword, it allows him to assume his Battlizer form, the Red Quetzalcoatl Ranger. NOTE: This weapon is a counterpart of the "Thunderclap Sword Hikarimaru" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Red Quetzalcoatl Ranger The Red Quetzalcoatl Ranger is the Battlizer form of the Red Myth Ranger when he uses the Sword of Quetzalcoatl. In this form, David can do different kinds of abilities, including the ability to fly. Monster Hunter's Weapons ''Laser'' '' The Monster Hunter uses this laser gun as his primary firearm side weapon. It has not been officially named. ''Saber The Monster Hunter uses this sword as his primary sword side weapon. It has not been officially named. ''Cannon'' The Monster Hunter uses this cannon that fires a powerful attack. It has not been officially named. =Vehicles= Stallion Cycle The Stallion Cycles'''are the Myth Rangers's travel vehicles that, as the name suggest, are modeled after a horse. The ironic thing about the Stallion Cycles is that each seem to have a mind of its own. CHEETIGER The '''CHEETIGER is a 4WD vehicle/bus that the rangers use to get to the Command Center at the speed of lightning, usually if their communicators aren't working. It's name is a portmanteau of chee'''tah & '''tiger, which its design is based on. NOTE: This vehicle is a counterpart of the "Nekomaru" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. =Zords= The rangers will use the Thunderzords from the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (since the Thunderzords were counterparts of the mecha in Dairanger). Unlike their original versions, the Thunderzords will possibly might be 3D animations like in few of the shows in both Disney Channel & Disney XD. (eg. the "Razorhawk" from Pair of Kings) Dino Megazord The Dino Megazord is the combination of Tyrannosaurus, Pteradactyl, Mammoth, Sabertooth Tiger, and Triceratops. Mastadon Dinozord The Mastadon Dinozord is the Black Myth Ranger's zord. Pteradactyl Dinozord The Pterodactyl Dinozord is the Pink Myth Ranger's zord. Triceratops Dinozord The Triceratops Dinozord is the Blue Myth Ranger's zord. Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord is the Yellow Myth Ranger's zord. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is the Red Myth Ranger's zord. Dragonzord The Dragonzord is the Green Ranger’s zord used from Season 1-2. Thunder Ultrazord The Thunder Ultrazord is a combination of the Thunderzord Assault Team, White Tigerzord, & Tor the Shuttlezord. The Tigerzord will sit inside Tor while the Thunderzord Assault Team docks onto Tor's back. The Red Dragon Thunderzord will twirl its baton like a helicopter rotor to lift the Zord & drop it on top of an opponent, crushing & destroying the monster. The Thunder Ultrazord is rarely called upon. Thunder Megazord The Red Dragon, Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, & Firebird Thunderzords can all combine & form the Thunder Megazord with the Red Dragon Thunderzords as the head & torso, the Lion Thunderzord as the arms, chestplate, & helmet, the Unicorn & Griffin Thunderzords each as a leg, & the Firebird Thunderzord as the belt. The Thunder Megazord has a power sabre, which it stores in a sheath on its belt, & can shoot a powerful blast as a finishing move. Red Dragon Thunderzord The Red Dragon Thunderzord is the Red Myth Ranger's main zord. It can also transform into Red Dragon Warrior Mode. Thunderzord Assault Team The Thunderzords combine to form the Thunderzord Assault Team. The Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, & Firebird will combine into an airborne chariot, which the Red Dragon will ride in its warrior mode. Lion Thunderzord The Lion Thunderzord is the Black Myth Ranger's main zord. Unicorn Thunderzord The Unicorn Thunderzord is the Blue Myth Ranger's main zord. Griffin Thunderzord The Griffin Thunderzord is the Yellow Myth Ranger's main zord. Firebird Thunderzord The Firebird Thunderzord is the Pink Myth Ranger's main zord. White Tigerzord The White Tigerzord, also known as the White Tiger Thunderzord, or simply the Tigerzord, is the White Ranger's main zord. Tiger Mode Tiger Mode is the primary form that the Tigerzord takes when entering battle. It can not only move fast, but can emit powerful sonic blasts at opponents. The Red Dragon Thunderzord can ride on the Tigerzord & use its staff to strike oncoming foes. Warrior Mode The primary fighting form, Warrior Mode is equipped with a sword, & can fire powerful "White Tiger Thunderbolts" in the form of energy fireballs at his opponents. It also demonstrates the ability to follow the White Ranger's every move. Tigerzord will later often fight alongside the Thunder Megazord in this mode. Mega Tigerzord The Mega Tigerzord is a combination of the White Tigerzord, the Lion Thunderzord, the Firebird Thunderzord, the Unicorn Thunderzord, & the Griffin Thunderzord. The Unicorn makes up the right leg, the Griffin makes up the left leg, the Lion forms shoulder pads & the back, & the Firebird forms a claw on the Mega Tigerzord's right arm. Tor the Shuttlezord Tor is the carrier Zord of the Thunderzords. Tor is summon by the Monster Hunter through his Green Crystal. Tor can transform into Shuttle Mode or Warrior Mode. In Warrior Mode, Tor can shoot rockets out of its fingertips, & will open up its chest for the Red Dragon Thunderzord to enter in & re-energize. Beast Master Megazord The Beast Master Megazord is a megazord that only appears in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers II. It consists of five Master Beasts, which are piloted by the Master Rangers. NOTE: This megazord is recycled from the Power Rangers Jungle Fury toyline. Elephant Master Zord The Elephant Master Zord is a Master Beast controlled by Reese while he is the Green Master Ranger. It forms the torso & right leg of the Beast Master Megazord. Shark Master Zord The Shark Master Zord is a Master Beast controlled by Joey while he is the Light Blue Master Ranger. It forms the left leg of the Beast Master Megazord. Bat Master Zord The Bat Master Zord is a Master Beast controlled by Baron while he is the Navy Blue Master Ranger. It forms the head of the Beast Master Megazord. Leopard Master Zord The Leopard Master Zord is a Master Beast controlled by Kelly while she is the Black Master Ranger. Like the Puma Master Zord, it's capable of traveling on two wheels. It forms the left arm of the Beast Master Megazord. Puma Master Zord The Puma Master Zord is a Master Beast controlled by Lizzie while she is the White Master Ranger. Like the Leopard Master Zord, it's capable of traveling on two wheels. It forms the right arm of the Beast Master Megazord. Ninja Megazord The Ninja Megazord was the megazord for the Myth Rangers in season 3. Frog Ninjazord The Frog Ninjazord is the Black Myth Ranger's zord. Crane Ninjazord The Crane Ninjazord is the Pink Myth Ranger's zord. Wolf Ninjazord The Wolf Ninjazord is the Blue Myth Ranger's zord. Bear Ninjazord The Bear Ninjazord is the Yellow Myth Ranger's zord. Ape Ninjazord The Ape Ninjazord is the Red Myth Ranger's zord. White Ninja Falconzord The White Ninja Falconzord is the 2nd zord for the White Ranger. =Miscellany= Wrist Communicator The Wrist Communicator is the famous communication device from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Like its original version, the communicators are used by the rangers for contacting the camp & the others when necessary. The communicators are also tapped into the camp's teleportation systems, allowing the rangers to teleport at will. ArmorDroid The ArmorDroid is a robotic suit of armor that one of the Myth Rangers can use only in mass battle. Baron was chosen to become the test pilot & a jealous Reese changed the ArmorDroid circuits. When Baron started to control the ArmorDroid, it started going haywire & started attacking the Myth Rangers. The Myth Rangers suggested that they should put the ArmorDroid in self-destruct, but Theodore said they can't because Baron's in there. The ArmorDroid then made its way into the city & started scaring civilians. It took the guts of an old lady to knock down the ArmorDroid with one hit of her purse, leaving Baron perfectly alright. What happened to the ArmorDroid afterwhich is unknown. NOTE: This robot is a counterpart of "Chemical Firefighter Brigade's Big Douser" from Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V =Trivia= *A few of the arsenal are from Dairanger's succeeding season, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Myth Rangers 3 Category:Myth Rangers 2 Category:Myth Rangers 1